


First Meeting

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Danny nervously stared at the date on his left wrist that had been there since the day he was born, a thousand thoughts running through his head. Today was the day that he would be meeting his soulmate and he was terrified.





	

_September 6th, 2013_

Danny nervously stared at the date on his left wrist that had been there since the day he was born, a thousand thoughts running through his head. Today was the day that he would be meeting his soulmate and he was terrified. What if he didn’t like his soulmate? What if his soulmate didn’t like him either? What if they couldn’t stand each other?

He stood up and walked over to his closet, going through his clothes. He didn’t want to seem too eager to impress his soulmate, but at the same time he felt like he should be looking good for them. He eventually grabbed a white and gray shirt and a pair of jeans. Simple and casual.

Arriving at school was nerve wracking. It was a new year, which meant a lot of new students. He just hoped his soulmate wasn’t a freshmen.

The day rolled on and it wasn’t until his free period that something happened. He had gone to the library to get some homework done when his eyes fell on the new twins that had transferred to his school. The shorter one had turned towards him when he rounded the corner, their eyes locking. The twin smiled at him and Danny couldn’t help but to smile back.

He didn’t see the kid standing up as he was walking by and ran into him, breaking eye contact with the teen. His cheeks flushed and he quickly apologized before taking a seat and opening up his textbook, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Danny flipped through his textbook, barely reading any of it as his cheeks continued to burn. He was never good at first impressions, but this one went worse than they usually do. A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he gasped when he felt a slight burn on his left wrist. He turned his head to look at the twin whom he just embarrassed himself in front of.

He was staring at him in shock, like he just felt the same burn Danny had. After a moment, he smiled. “Hi, I’m Ethan.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile back. So this was his soulmate. He could get use to looking into those eyes. “I’m Danny.”


End file.
